Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret Art
The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret is the thirty-second episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the second of the three-part final battle with Third Spear, Manmaruba and Satanakura's Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou; adding in elements regarding the Jakanja search for the means to cause "that". Synopsis With Ikkou reaching the final stages before the scorpion kills him, Yousuke decides to take a dangerous action in order to save his partner from Manmaruba's curse... Plot Gozen has informed Mugensai through his phone that the meteor shower from Ikki Kasumi's message is the same one that is happening now. Shurikenger in his Tenkujin is recording numbers scrolling up in his screen. He is working on something. Blue and Yellow are fighting the wolves and Red and Kuwagata has arrived. Satorakura arrives and mocks them. The four go after him. Ikkou is in the hospital and a doctor friend and Mugensai are looking after him. Shurikenger's Intron Analyzer is doing its job. He types in codes on his keyboard, keeps an alert eye on the proceedings. Satorakura blasts the 4, but they leave only the their uniforms behind. A particular word is highlighted on Shurikenger's readout, making him worried. The trio and Isshu look over Ikkou in white suits. The doctor tells Mugensai in the room next door that getting to the scorpion is the problem. Yousuke walks down the hall and stops to listen. An influx of fresh energy to cancel it out. However, for that to work they'd need to have someone else get infected, Yousuke runs off. He stands on a cliff and calls Manmuraba out and he ambushes him. He then transforms. The gang is now on the other room and Mugensai asks where Yousuke is and then realizes he overheard their conversation. It interests Manmaruba that Red thinks he can withhold the scorpion, warns him and infects him. The others arrive. Oboro tells them about the wolves. They don't want to leave Yousuke, but he tells them to go, that he'll be all right. Something Isshu has trouble swallowing. They leave and Yousuke thanks the foe and retreats, leaving Manmuraba confused. Blue, Yellow and Kuwaga fight the wolves. Yousuke arrives straggling in the hospital. The doctor leaps to catch him as he pleads for them to make the cure. The doc says they won't be able to restore him to normal. Yousuke only cares about Ikkou. A red light goes through Yousuke's wire and a green light goes through a wire and into Ikkou. Ikkou awakens to the shock to find the doctor has helped him. He sits up in shock to find Yousuke in the bed next to him. He figures out he did this to help him. But then he says he doesn't understand. "It was supposed to be only me! Why, Yousuke?" And Yousuke, though delirious, hears that question and answers in his pain that he had to. Ikkou won't accept if he dies. Mugensai tells him that Yousuke loves every living thing in the world. Including him, that he had to do it. Ikkou says it is stupid not to distinguish between things. The three destroy the wolves and they become lights. Satorakura laughs as the townspeople are still effected. Ikkou is near frantic. Yousuke has been getting weaker and weaker.The others arrive and they scream his name. Oboro wants to be reassured by her father. The townspeople have returned the city. They have fangs now. They bite other people and they become infected. Satorakura blows a whistle and the lights form Fangerosu. Oboro watches it on her monitor in horror, unsure which one is worse. Yousuke wakes up, saying he is hungry for ramen. Ikkou, so overjoyed, hugs him tight and Yousuke tells him he can't breathe. They tell him not to do it again. Yousuke says at least he's not dead. In unison, they all call him an idiot and hit him on his head. In Tenkujin, Shurikenger sees the giant Fangerosu, and doesn't know if he's free to join the others fighting it. The five transform and their Shinobi Machines are called. Manmuraba is shocked that Ikkou and Yousuke are alive. The five are ready to fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , , *TV Announcer: *Takanashi: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Viewership': 8.3% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita